I will see you in the next life
by Altra
Summary: Ginny tells a flower about a certain Slytherin. Draco tells an oddly familiar flower about the youngest Weasley.
1. Default Chapter

A/N: **Words in two astericks are thoughts**  
*Words in one asterick are song lyrics*  
  
  
I will see you in the next life  
  
*Red wine and sleeping pills  
Help get me back in your arms*  
  
Sunlight shone around the elderly woman. Her eyes fell upon her youngest granddaughter. The old woman, perched atop her rocking chair, placed on the patio, frowned. Her granddaughter's fiery hair sparked under the sun, had she been the only red-head in the field it would have appeared to be aflame. The young girls' siblings flew in the air, seated on broomsticks. The six boys chased after a single boy with black hair. The elderly woman smiled, remembering how long it had taken the twins to get Percy on a broom. Sighing, she admitted to herself that Percy was pretty good on a broom. Casting one last, distressed look at her granddaughter, before going back inside the Burrow.  
  
*Cheap sex and sad films  
Help me get where I belong*  
  
Ginny bit back tears as her brothers and Harry entered the Burrow, leaving her alone.  
  
"Why does it even bother me anymore?" she asked a daisy. The flower said nothing, it simply waved in the passing breeze.  
  
"Of course he didn't even notice me this year. I thought he'd finally see me... but he never did," Ginny told the flower, tears surfacing in her eyes. "He just smirked when he passed us, ignoring me. He just left, graduated, without ever speaking to me. You'd think once, just once, he'd talk to me, even if it was just to insult me!" The flower simply stared back at her. Angrily, Ginny threw the flower away, but the breeze caught it, tugging on it's petals. "Why did he never notice me? I used Harry, used him, just so he would notice me. And he never did!" she growled.  
  
*I think you're crazy, maybe*  
  
The old woman glanced out the back window, just as Ginny threw her daisy into the wind. A sudden gale of wind threw the flower into a whirl, sending it spinning down the dusty hill.  
  
"Poor child..." she muttered.  
  
I think you're crazy, maybe*  
  
Lucius glared into the very same eyes as his. Gray, specks of blue encircling the pupil, narrowed in anger. The boy's silver-blonde hair was disheveled after much yelling. Both six feet tall, with identical sneers. The features on the boy were not as sharp and defined as they were on Lucius.  
  
"Draco, you will do as I tell you!" Lucius growled, never breaking the glare. A small sparrow landed on a nearby tree, one of the many in the garden. A cold breeze swept through the open courtyard, pulling the fragrant smell of the flowers.  
  
"And I tell you, that I will not marry some girl just so your co-workers think more of you," Draco yelled. The sparrow let out a shrill call, before taking to the air.  
  
"So you will not consent to this marriage because of me, and my status with my co-workers, or is it because of those letters in your spellbook?" Draco paled, Lucius smirked. "In love are we?" Lucius laughed, eerily echoing.  
  
*Stop sending letters  
Letters always get burned  
It's not like the movies*  
  
Draco burned with fury. The garden, once a peaceful haven from fights like this, now dead with rage.  
  
"You-you! How dare you go through my things!" Lucius simply laughed. He turned, walking back towards the manor, laughing the whole way. Draco sent a glare at his father's retreating back before turning, and sitting on a bench in a secluded section of the courtyard.  
  
"How could I be so stupid? All of those damnable letters I wrote... why didn't I just give them to her? 'Course, she'd probably laugh, give them to her little boyfriend of a bit of a joke, burn them happily, go back to her little love and simply laugh when she'd see me..." Draco kicked the ground, pained with what was surely the truth.  
  
"Nothing ever works out for me! I went through school being hated, with that excuse for a father, a mother who is far to clingy, a annoying girlfriend... and of course she hated me too. I'd actually give up my name for her..." A breeze tugged on his sleeves. Rising, Draco followed the wind, feeling rather depressed. Standing next to a large weeping willow, Draco caught sight of a small flower drifting along the same breeze that brought him to the willow.  
  
*They fed us on little white lies*  
  
The small flower fluttered before him. Reaching out, he secured his slender fingers around the dying stem, Soft, yellow petals felt like silk against his palm.  
  
"Why does she have to hate me?" Draco whispered. "I always tried to ignore her... especially when she began dating Potter!" he spat. All those damned hours he had spent, just trying to convince himself that he didn't love her. His face burned with shame when he remembered the letters he'd written that his father now had.  
  
"Maybe I should just marry this girl Fathers want me to. Ginny will never want me. Someone might as well get something out of the deal," he muttered. Growling, Draco threw the daisy back into the wind. Setting himself on a brisk pace, Draco walked back to Malfoy Manor.  
  
*I think you're crazy, maybe*  
  
Ginny walked inside the Burrow, her grandmother and mother, cooking in the kitchen. Percy and her dad at the table working on projects. Her grandmother gave her a sad look before returning to her cooking. Ginny silently walked into the living room. Ran and Harry were playing chess in a corner, Fred and George were trying to get Charlie to eat one of their many candies. Bill was yelling at a head in the fire, yet no one noticed her.  
  
"Why the hell not?" she whispered.  
  
"Well hi! It's nice to see you too!" she yelled. She ran up the stairs to her room, oblivious to the queer looks from her family and Harry. Slamming the door of her room shut, she threw open the lid to her trunk.  
  
"Come on... where is that damn thing..." she muttered. Various items flew from her old trunk. A book, a scale, lots of clothes, some jewelry.  
  
"Eureka!" Triumphantly, Ginny pulled her jacket from the bottom corner. Walking over to her desk, she grabbed a few cookies she had, and put them in one of the coats pockets. Holding the blue jacket in one hand, she opened her door and came back into the living room. Conversations died, everyone looked at her.  
  
"So you finally notice me," she snapped. Making her way quickly across the room she threw open the door.  
  
"Ginny, where are you going?" Molly asked worriedly.  
  
"Out," she replied, walking out the door.  
  
*I think you're crazy, maybe*  
  
Draco stepped inside Malfoy Manor, quickly climbing stairs and walking down corridors. Portraits sneered at him, or yelled for him to slow down. Mirrors let out cat calls much to his distaste. Servants and house elfs jumped out of the way, as he didn't see them. Throwing open the door to his father's study, Draco found his letters laying atop the desk. Snatching them, he turned on heel to leave, only to find his father blocking his path.  
  
"What do you plan to do with those?" Lucius sneered.  
  
"What do you think, father?" Draco spat. Lucius reached for his wand, Draco did the same. Pulling his wand from his robes, Draco pointed it at his father.  
  
"Stupefy!" Lucius fell to the ground. Draco stepped over him, wondering whether or not he should do it. Glancing at his father, Draco smiled, before kicking him roughly in the side.  
  
"Back to business," Draco said to himself, resuming his walking. Reaching his room, Draco pulled the door open, walking straight for his desk. Pulling out a piece of parchment, he scrolled a quick note. Tying the notes in a bundle, Draco shoved them in his pocket. Taking his wand Draco apparated from his room to a dusty road.  
  
*I think you're crazy, maybe*  
  
Ginny felt the breeze shift around her. The village near her house was always so lively. Taking a deep breath, Ginny entered a small card shop. She glanced briefly at the birthday cards, idly wondering if she should buy one for her grandmother. Sighing, she eyed the other occupants of the store. The people around the cash register shot her suspicious looks, obviously thinking that she hadn't noticed. A young man ran straight into her.  
  
"Sorry about that. I didn't see you there," the black haired boy said.  
  
"No one ever does," she murmured.  
  
"Pardon?" Brushing past him, Ginny exited the shop, in favor of wandering the busy streets. A familiar flower swept by, landing on the ground in front of her. Crouching down, she fingered the dusty, torn, daisy, many of the petals missing.  
  
*Beautiful angel  
Pulled apart at birth  
Limbless and helpless  
I can't even recognize you*  
  
The flower's petals had lost their silky touch, dirt stained the remaining three.  
  
"How ironic. I tell you of my pain and you seem to live it," Ginny whispered. Gentle rays of dying sunlight glimmered upon the sidewalk.  
  
"So innocent you were, just lying in your field, yet outshined by all the other daisies. Plucked by a foolish girl in a hopeless love. Tossed onto the breeze, slowly dying. Returning home near dead, injured, pained. It hurts, the pain you feel seeing all your siblings, still better than me! Tears came cascading down her cheeks. Ginny scooped the flower up, gently tossing back into the air. Sweeping tears from her face, Ginny pulled her jacket on and continued walking down the street.  
  
*I think you're crazy, maybe*  
  
Draco came upon his destination, just as the sun set behind the horizon. A small, dusty shelter was illuminated by candles and light spells. The old building had paint peeling from the walls, and overgrown lawn, tangled with weeds.   
  
Upon reaching the door, Draco raised his hand to knock. Hesitantly, he wondered if he should see her.  
  
"She'll probably slam the door shut in my face, but what the hell," he muttered at himself. Knocking, he heard a bustle of people. The door opened, a plump woman with red graying hair stood before him, though she had to cran her neck to look him in the eye, she appeared at first to be distress. Placing his face, hers took on a look of horror.  
  
"Lucius!" she yelped. Arthur Weasly sprang forward, followed by all of the Weasly children.  
  
"No ma'am, I'm not-" Draco began, drawl gone from his voice.  
  
"That's enough, Mr. Malfoy. What are you going here?" Arthur interrupted.  
  
"I'm not Lucius!" Draco said exasperatedly.  
  
"Malfoy?" Ron asked. "What do you want?"  
  
"Probably came to kill us in our sleep," Fred muttered.  
  
"Hush," Molly reprimanded.  
  
"I-is Ginny home?" Draco asked, quite aware that all eyes on him looked more then a bit disturbed.  
  
"Why the hell do you want to talk to my sister?" Ron yelled. Pushing past his siblings, Ron came before Malfoy. The two, being the same height, exchanged glares.  
  
"Is she here or not?" Draco repeated.  
  
"Why do you care?" Ron snapped.  
  
"Answer me, Weasly."  
  
"No, you answer me."  
  
"Oh, shut up Ron," a voice from behind Draco said. Turning, Draco saw Ginny standing there, blue jacket pulled tight around her, fiery hair blowing in the wind.  
  
*I think you're crazy, maybe*  
  
Ginny walked down the dusty road, looking for her house. The building stood as it had for the sixteen years of her life. As she got closer, the wind picked up. Pulling her jacket closer, she slowed, trying to see her doorway. Ginny's jaw almost hit the ground.  
  
"Oh my God," she whispered. "In my doorway... oh God... this is not funny... Draco Malfoy. Why not some other day when I'm not here to be rejected?" Coming up behind Draco, she heard him asking for someone, Ron refusing to tell him whether or not the girl was in,  
  
"Probably wants to talk to Hermione," Ginny muttered, angry at Ron for treating Draco the way he was, angry at Hermione for being the reason for Draco's visit.  
  
"Oh, shut up Ron," she snapped. Draco turned to face her, his usual smirk gone. Ron shoved past him. Standing infront of Ginny, he glared at her.  
  
"Come on, Gin. Why the hell would Malfoy want to talk to you for?" Ron growled. Ginny's jaw went slack. **Me?** she thought. Regaining herself, she glared back at her brother.  
  
"Well, why don't you move so that I can talk to him?" she said icily. **Probably wants me to talk to Hermione.** "Shoo! All of you! I want to talk to Draco alone!" Ginny snapped. Pushing Ron back into the house, she pulled the door shut on her family.  
  
"What do you want to know about her?" Ginny asked, back to Draco.  
  
"Know about who?" he questioned.  
  
"Hermione, of course!" she said, facing him. **No, no, no!** she cursed as tears came to her eyes.  
  
"I don't want to know anything about Granger," Draco said, lip curling upon Hermione's name.  
  
"Just stop, and tell me what you want to know about her," Ginny whispered. She bent her head, letting her hair fall over her face, hiding the tears on her cheeks.  
  
*I think you're crazy, maybe*  
  
**Granger?! Why on earth would I want to know anything about that Mudblood?!**  
  
"No Ginny, I don't want to-" Draco began.  
  
"Shut up!" she yelled, raising her head. Tears stabbed red lines along her cheeks. "I know you want to know more about her, so just ask already." Acting on impulse, Draco gently swept the tears from her face. Ginny's eyes went wide with disbelief. The door to the Burrow burst open. Ron burst out, followed closely by Fred and George, who managed to restrain their furious sibling.  
  
"You get you dirty paws off my sister!" Ron screeched, pulling and kicking in an attempt to get free. Draco pulled the bundle of letters from his pocket and shoved them into Ginny's hands. Reaching for his wand, Draco quickly apparated away.  
  
*I think you're crazy, maybe*  
  
"Oh dear God," Ginny whispered. Her eyes were fixed upon the shimmering aftereffect of aparation. A pair of hands roughly grabbed the bundle of letters from her loose grip.  
  
"Well what did the bugger leave behind, hm?" Ron snarled.  
  
"Give that back!" Ginny yelled, desperately reaching for the letters.  
  
"Ronald Weasly! You give those letters back to you sister this instant!" Mrs. Weasly commanded. Grudgingly, Ron handed the letters back to his sister, who promptly shoved the letters into her jacket.  
  
"I'm going to sleep," Ginny said softly, entering the Burrow and making her way up the stairs. The sign hanging on the door read "Virgina's Room" in lavender ink. Turning the handle, Ginny sighed, walking into her room. She collapsed into her chair, utterly confused by the days happenings.  
  
"The letters," she whispered, suddenly remembering. Placing the letters on her desk, she gingerly opened the first one.  
  
*I think you're crazy, maybe*  
  
Draco sighed, walking through the streets of Knockturn Alley. Various witches and wizards would yell out items they were selling, one or two hags would grab his hand, attempting to haul him to their ships.  
  
"Well, well, well. What do we have here?" A familiar feminem voice questioned. Draco turned, sneer slipping over his features.  
  
"Pansy Parkinson. I thought you'd been married off to Crabbe, living in Armenia," he said, drawl prominent in his voice. Pansy's face went pink, a shade lighter then her eye smarting robes.  
  
"Crabbe was caught last month. Our house in Armenia was destroyed by those Aurors," she snapped.  
  
"What? I thought those Aurors had given up on catching Death Eaters when the Dark Lord was caught," Draco said. He noticed Pansy clenching her fist at the mention of Voldemort's capture.  
  
"Apparently that damn Dumbledor convinced our *wonderful* Minister that we are still a threat," Pansy seethed. Pulling her glare from the ground to Draco. "Why did you refuse the Master? I always thought you would join for sure."  
  
"I guess you could say that I had a change of heart," he answered truthfully. Pansy took a step closer, running her fingers up and down his arm.  
  
"All that's done and dead. Perhaps you'd like to come with me to my hotel room? It would be just like old times," she purred, attempting to be seductive. Draco pulled away, disgusted at the thought.  
  
"Hell no, Pansy. Why can't you ever just be normal, instead of a sex hound?" he snapped.  
  
"That's right, you're supposed to be engaged," Pansy frowned. "You must be here with her. Don't worry, I'm sure she'll get over it," Pansy said, stepping closer to him. Before Draco could push her away, she kissed him, tongue deeply in his mouth.  
  
*I think you're crazy, maybe*  
  
Ginny felt her eyes widen as she began reading the first letter.  
  
"'Dear Ginny, Before you burn this letter, I'd like to know that I think I've fallen for you...'" she repeated.  
  
"Oh! This letter is from is fourth year! I can't believe..." she trailed off, picking up the next letter. Tears of joy spilled from her eyes. Letter by letter her smile increased. She smiled, wiping tears away. Plucking the final letter, her hands slowly slid across the unmarked parchment. The fine grains tickled her warm palm. Flipping the envelop over, she slid her fingers under the unsealed flap, the crinkle of stiff paper sounding in the quiet room. She slowly pulled the piece of folded parchment from it's envelop. Unfolding it, the untidy scrawl fell across the page.  
  
  
~Ginny-  
I guess you could say that this is the great ending letter. Since you love Potter so   
dearly, I've decided that your decision is fine. As long as you are happy, I could   
careless who you're happy with. To tie loose ends up, I hope you think a bit better   
of me now, it wasn't easy to give you these letters. My engagement to Sylvia de   
Front will be annonouced in two weeks. My father has arranged the bloody affair,  
though I'd be honored if the one I truly love was at least present at my engagement  
party. I don't mean to pressure you, as I know you despise me, but if you will just   
come, if just for a second. Maybe I'll see you in the next life.   
-D.M~  
  
  
Ginny let out a cry, the paper falling from her nerveless hands. **No, no, no, no! I wasn't supposed to be this way!** Sobbing, she buried her face in her hands. The door creaked open, a gray haired figure entered the room. Closing the door behind herself, the old woman sat down besides Ginny, putting an arm around her.  
  
"It's not supposed to be like this!" Ginny wailed, voice cracking.  
  
"Oh love... It's not over... just fight for him. It is never over until you give up," her grandmother whispered.  
  
"The next life..." Ginny murmured.  
  
  
*I will see you in the next life*  
  
  
(A/N: Ok, I have two endings for this, the WAFF one, and the aghast-make-you-want-to-sob one. The WAFF is the one below this, and the aghast is what chapter two is. They both pick up right after this line, so choose... do both..)  
  
  
  
Draco shoved Pansy away from him. He stared at her, horrified.  
  
"You slut! What part of 'no' do you not understand? I don't want you!" he yelled. Turning on heel, he walked away, apparating. Glancing about, Draco fell onto a bench in Diagon Alley, near Flourish and Blots. **That slut will never find me here,** he thought. Leaning his head back, Draco stared at the starry sky.  
  
"I hope Ginny hasn't forgotten about me yet," he whispered, thoughts focused on Ginny.  
  
"Well of course she hasn't," a voice said. Draco's head snapped up.  
  
"Ginny...?" he questioned, awestruck.  
  
"I think the next life is starting," she whispered. "My name is Virginia. I'd like very much to know yours," she said, holding out her hand. Draco returned the smile, taking her hand.  
  
"Draco, Draco Malfoy. I'd be honored if a beautiful girl such as yourself would join me for a butterbeer."  
  
The laughing pair walked hand-in-hand down Diagon Alley. An elderly woman smiled slight, twirling a golden daisy in her fingers, before slowly fading away.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
A:N Well, I hope someone enjoyed my first (and with the obsession I have...) probably not last D/G, though I promise the next one will make at least some sense! "Motion Picture Soundtrack" belongs to Radiohead! R/R!  
  



	2. Aghast Ending

Aghast ending to "I will see you in the next life"  
  
*I will see you in the next life*  
  
  
Draco slowly slipped into Pansy's kiss. **What difference does it make? Ginny doesn't want me, and I sure as hell don't want my fiancé...** Sliding his arms around her waist, Draco lost all sense of himself. **Next time, I won't be so fucked up... maybe I'll actually get the girl. Maybe in the next life...**  
  
  
***  
  
Ginny sobbed, her grandmother had left at her request. Her body racked with silent wails and tears.  
  
"Why? Why does is end like this?" she whispered. An arm slipped around her shoulders, rocking her back and forth. Ginny glanced up, Harrys's emerald eyes filled with emotion.  
  
"It's ok, Ginny. What ever cruel things Malfoy wrote... they're just garbage. He isn't worth your tears, love," Harry said softly. Misjudging Ginny's expression, he kissed her. Ginny's eyes went wide, but slowly slid closed. **He doesn't think I love him, he'll still marry that woman... His family name had always been more important then anything else to him.** Ginny slid her arms around Harry's neck. **Goodbye Ginny, I'll see you in the next life.**  
  
**Maybe next time I won't be such a coward.**  
  
  
A flower crumbled away, an old woman collapsed, and a love was torn apart at birth.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
A/N: Please R/R!   
  



End file.
